


Eight Nights at Jojo's Pizza Palace

by Nervous_SunEater



Series: The (L/N)s and the Joestars [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Animatronic characters, Animatronics, Author does not regret anything, Could be X Reader, Crossover, Gay, Homosexual, Please don't make fun of this story I'm passionate about it, Reader Insert, Reader is here because it's a cool concept and I don't wanna write from an animatronics pov, This story is my deus ex machina, author regrets everything, gay babies, if you all are cursed enough to request it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervous_SunEater/pseuds/Nervous_SunEater
Summary: In an attempt to pay for your debts and hobbies, you decide to take your friends advice and work a job at Jojo's Pizza Palace. But, there's something about the animatronics even from the first day you arrive there. They seem to act like they know you, even before Josefumi told them stories about you.Discover the secrets about Jojo's Pizza Palace in this FNAF and Jojo CrossoverAny fan-art is requested to be sent to nervoussuneater@gmail.com.
Relationships: Added as requested, Kira Yoshikage (JoJolion)/Kujo Josefumi
Series: The (L/N)s and the Joestars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556314
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Eight Nights at Jojo's Pizza Palace

_ “Mori-mori-mori-mori Morioh-cho Radio! Good morning-”  _ The radio was cut off abruptly as your (skin) toned hand slammed the top of your alarm clock. Everybody insisted you should change to using your phone’s alarm, but it just felt nostalgic slamming your fist onto the top of your alarm clock. Made you feel like you were back at your grandmother’s house.

That was enough nostalgia for one day, so you walked to your closet and sighed. There wasn’t much you could wear, as you forgot to transfer your long clothing from your apartment while you were staying in a dorm. Slinging over to a favorite outfit of yours, you gathered everything you needed from the racks.

Sliding to your mirror with your socks, you looked at yourself gently. The ripped leggings helped hide your lanky legs alongside your overall shorts. The pastel cloud designed shirt you wore was loose enough it made up for the tightness of the overalls and leggings. You never liked tight clothing, it showed off the body you hated too much.

Slipping on a pair of combat boots, you yawned and walked towards the door. Leaving a small note for your roommate, you walked out. Today was a job searching day, since you needed a job to fund your hobby which would not be named yet. Flipping through your Twitter timeline, you noticed a text from one of your friends. He was asking you to call him.

Switching to the phone app, you swiped through your contacts to try and spot the name you were looking for. You couldn’t help but chuckle as you clicked on his contact name. Listening to the ringing, you jumped when he picked up on the second ring, “Yo, yo, {Name}, got something to tell you.” 

Chuckling, you adjusted your grip on your phone, “Hold on there a moment Josefumi, gotta slow your roll before Kira comes busting down your door.” You could hear the purple-haired man chuckling on the other side, he always found it funny when you threatened him with the looming presence of his boyfriend. Didn’t matter anyway, Kira probably would’ve just taken the phone and told you himself if Josefumi didn’t.

Josefumi continued though, so you didn’t have to worry, “Kitty-cat’s with me rn, {Name}, so don’t even try that. Anyway, I found this job offering that I thought you might like. Meet me and Kira at the Sakura Dragon Cafe, the one you like by Rolling In Anime.” You blanched as he suddenly hung up after his statement. You were gonna kill that plant-obsessed man as soon as you saw him. Maybe you should bring Karera with you to annoy him.

You decided to not walk all the way back to wake up your roommate and instead decided to continue heading to where you parked your motorcycle. Throwing on your helmet, you started up the bike and started rolling your way towards Sakura Dragon Cafe. You would probably arrive before the gays, since they were gay and had some kind of agenda with always being late.

Rolling up to your usual parking spot, you removed your helmet and locked it onto the side of the bike, breathing in relief when it didn’t break. Your boots tapped against the concrete as you walked up the sidewalk towards the familiar eccentric cafe. You were friends with the owner and would’ve preferred to work there if they didn’t have an influx of applications at the moment.

The bell above the door rang as you entered, causing you to look towards where the hostess’ podium was. You grinned, seeing a familiar face behind the podium. Karera gulped and sort of sent you a glance as she noticed you, “Hey, roomie, what’re you doing here this early?” She knew you didn’t come here till after her shift on Mondays, so it was a puzzling surprise.

You laughed and leaned against the podium a bit, “Gay babies 1 and 2 have something to tell me and they said to meet here.” Your roommate blinked before giggling at the shared names you two called your friends. There was a coughing sound behind you and you came face to face with the towering height of your friends. You weren’t sorry they heard you, not one bit. 

Josefumi sent you a hurt look from behind his boyfriend and started trying to guilt you, “{Name}, I thought you loved us!” He jumped on you and you were forced to hold the human puppy as he falsely cried into your shoulder. He was a serious handful sometimes, maybe you could convince Kira to get him off of you. 

Looking towards the man, well more like up but it didn’t matter, you blinked and frowned a bit, “Kira, help get your hubby off me.” Kira snorted but walked forward, grabbing Josefumi by the back of his shirt and yanking him off of you. Josefumi let out a yelp as you and Karera giggled.

Karera looked at you three and grabbed some menus from the podium, “Come on you three, you boys get to see the wonder of {Name}’s usual spot.” You put a little skip in your step as your trio followed after Karera to your usual spot. It was nice since it kept you near the door that combined Sakura Dragon and the geek store, Rolling In Anime, in the next shop over.

Once Karera left to go continue her job, you turned in the booth towards the couple across from you, “So Josefumi, what did you want to tell me about? Seemed kind of serious, at least for you.” Back to your favorite pastime of teasing Josefumi. Kira occasionally joined you.

Josefumi pouted but sighed as he looked at you, “Karera told me about your job search, and I found this ad for an animatronic restaurant nearby I thought you might be interested in. Here, lemme give it to you,” he reached into his small backpack and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

You looked at the ad, that you were half-convinced was made by an eight-year old, and noticed the fine print at the bottom. Waiter/Waitresses and Engineers were needed, huh. Hopefully they wouldn’t ask questions about your major. Everybody’s disappointed in your major

Your best bet though was to go for a waitress, since you needed to get more interaction with people. Maybe it would be fun, since it seemed like a kid’s pizza place so there was no reason not to see if you would enjoy yourself. You looked back towards Josefumi and gave him a lop-sided smile, “Sure, I’ll take up the offer. Says here they are taking any applications tomorrow, so I’ll go visit tomorrow.”   
  
After you finished your drink and cake, you stood. Hugging the two boys, you walked out with a wave and headed towards Rolling In Anime. Josefumi watched you leave, looking back towards Kira. He sighed, leaning against his boyfriend, “Do you think they’ll like her, Kira? They’ve been excited to meet her after I talked about her so much.”   
  
Kira looked at your form through the window and shrugged, “It depends Jose, are the things you told them true?” He watched his boyfriend nod and cracked a small smile, “Then they’ll love her no matter what. It might be her that we should be concerned for.” The two conjoined hands and walked out of the restaurant, Karera giggling at their shyness around each other.

In a pizza restaurant across town, one animatronic peeked into the back and announced, “She’s coming, Josefumi has confirmed it.” A bit of a commotion occurred and back across town you felt a pit grow in your stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to a kind-of-cursed project I've been working on for a while. If you guys want any relationships, lemme know. The only one so far is Josefumi/Kira just cause I love it. Anyways, please leave feedback as it feeds me to write my stories! And if you like this story please consider checking out my other stories.


End file.
